Natural resources such as gas, oil, and water residing in a subterranean formation or zone are usually recovered by drilling a wellbore down to the subterranean formation while circulating a drilling fluid in the wellbore. After terminating the circulation of the drilling fluid, a string of pipe, e.g., casing, is run in the wellbore. The drilling fluid is then usually circulated downward through the interior of the pipe and upward through the annulus, which is located between the exterior of the pipe and the walls of the wellbore. Next, cementing is typically performed whereby a cement slurry is placed in the annulus and permitted to set into a hard mass (i.e., sheath) to thereby attach the string of pipe to the walls of the wellbore and seal the annulus. Subsequent secondary cementing operations may also be performed.
Primary cementing of an oil or gas-well requires a satisfactory displacement of drilling mud by spacer fluid and cement slurry. In order to achieve satisfactory displacement, the cement slurry should exhibit desirable rheological properties. Such cement slurries/systems are especially needed for cementing eccentric wells. Consequently, there is continuing need and interest to develop wellbore servicing compositions such as cement slurries having desirable rheological properties.